


Give Up

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Out Of The Mirror, Stuck In The Mirror, and finds Dark and is like 'oh good there you are' and then passes tf out, and then stumbles up with broken ribs and probably more, glorious, really she is not doing well, the demon's grown bored and decides to throw in this last bombshell to everything, the idea that she just rolled out of the mirror in the manor, where most people believe the egos live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: The Demon taunts her one last time, before deciding the game needs a new variable.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a bit older, I just found it and realized I never posted it.

“You can give up you know.” 

The voice was back. No matter who it impersonated, she knew the voice well. It never held the gentleness of Damien, nor did it hold the right accent in William, nor did it ever have the soft sternness of Celine. It was so close, yet always so off. 

She wondered how she had fallen for it the first decade. 

As always, she ignored it. Damien would come back for her, he had to. He would come back for her. 

“He hasn’t been back in over a century, my darling, what makes you think he’ll come back now?” She covered her ears, trying to block out the sickly sweet of Mark’s drawl that the voice mimicked. She hated it most when the voice mimicked him. 

“Come on now, beautiful, you know I’m all you have now.” She curled in on herself, shaking her head desperately. The voice, this demon that plagued her would leave soon enough. 

“Well.” It was back to Damien, and she couldn’t help the shot of pain in her heart, thinking of him. “If you’re sure he’ll come back, then I suppose I can leave you here alone... I was planning on letting you out...” 

She sat up, staring up, as if that there the origin of the voice, but there was nothing around her. She looked back to her only window to the outside, moving over again, placing her hand carefully on the mirror. It felt almost rubbery under her touch, different from the cool glass that it had been before. 

“Yes, darling... I’ll let you out... let you go find him...” 

“Please...” The only words she had uttered in years, nearly decades, came out cracked, broken and dry. She could almost feel the oppressive laughter of the voice around her, smothering her. 

“Oh I’ll let you out. It’s been so long since you’ve been fun after all.” She leaned closer to the mirror, pressing against it, hand sinking slowly into it. Out to the other side. Free. 

She grinned, eyes shining as she shifted, standing after so long prone, legs shaking. She pressed her other hand to the mirror, feeling it sink in, before, taking a deep breath, and pushed herself through. 

It felt like drowning in tar. She couldn’t breath, though at this point, she was sure she didn’t need to. She sunk through, slowly slipping through the murky mirror. 

It didn’t feel like this when she was shoved through. It was different. Not any worse than it was before, she noted. 

To most, if would have felt like forever. To her? She had already spent a life time stuck in the mirror, locked from everything. She had already wasted forever toiling away there. 

Soon enough, she was through, falling from the mirror, rolling off the table there and landing on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She almost laughed at the irony. 

She took a moment to lay there, broken and still bleeding, before standing carefully, one arm going around her ribs, cradling the broken bones gently. 

She had to find Damien.

**Author's Note:**

> Love her. She's fun. I would write more with her if people want.


End file.
